Our Time Together
by fuckmeharkness
Summary: A series of one shots of James and Lily's relationship. Will be random, sweet, and fluffy moments and will not be in chronological order. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Christmas

"Happy Christmas Lily!"

She grinned, waving at Sirius and Remus as they stepped across the threshold. "Happy Christmas Rem. And you Sirius."

"You too Lils," Sirius replied in a mock serious tone, immediately sweeping her into a huge bear hug. Or dog hug, as James liked to call it. Remus' hug was softer, but no less filled with love and affection. With a grin, she grabbed her coat.

"James! Get your arse down here!" She called up the small stairs. The cottage in Godric's Hallow was admittedly incredibly small, but she liked it that way. The best part being that she never had to yell to get James to hear her. She tugged on the coat.

"Yeah Prong your mates are here and we're bored! Come show us that pretty bum-I mean face," Sirius amended as Remus elbowed him in the ribs. Remus turned to Lily as Sirius groaned melodramatically at the pain.

"How's your Christmas been Lily?" he asked as James came tromping down the stairs.

"Just lovely Rem, and yours?" She said with a grin, ignoring James' outstretched arm and looping her instead with Remus' arm. They stepped out without a backward glance for the two other men.

"It's been alright. After James insisted he have a few days of you to himself-" Lily blushed slightly at the memories of just how well James had used this time. "-before Christmas, Sirius has been very moody and annoying. He insisted that we spend time together while you to do, which has resulted in much…annoyance. Plus, he tried to get me to share a room with him last night! It's enough that I have to share a flat with the dog, much less a room." But he said it with a grin, and Lily knew all was right with the world. "It's been a little lonely since you and James have moved out."

Though it had been many months ago, she still had many vivid and unpleasant memories of multiple encounters with naked boys in the bathrooms that had brought that rooming arrangement to a halt. Though she missed the boys, she didn't miss them enough to move back in with them. She and James needed their own house now that they were a married couple.

"Oh, you see me almost every day! We work in the same shop, for crying out loud." It was Lily who had wrangled Mrs. Wrink of Mrs. Wrink's apothecary a few months back. Though she'd been hesitant to hire a werewolf, after Lily's assurance that he was harmless she grudgingly agreed. Despite Mrs. Wrink's hesitations, there had been no problems so far, and she and Remus had gotten along pretty well.

"Thank you for that by the way," Remus said as they walked along the snowy sidewalk on the main road. In a quieter tone he added, "You have no idea what a lifesaver that job was. _Especially_ with the flexible hours." Remus had been forced to stop working for the Order full time on account of Sirius and his complete lack of money. Though James would have been happy to have given him the entire Potter fortune, they had insisted that they earn money themselves, and somehow come to the arrangement that Remus would work for the Order part time and earn money while Sirius stayed on with the Order full time. Remus wanted to work for the same reason Lily did: their pride didn't allowed them to accept charity from James. Even as his wife, Lily didn't feel comfortable using up his fortune like that. And she wanted as much saved as she could in case the situation became worse.

"Of course Rem. Come on you two!" she added loudly to James and Sirius, who were walked slowly behind them, whispering conspiratorially. She looked back, turning farther. Remus joined her, and they shared a glance for amused worry before turning back to the boys. "What are you doing?" She asked mildly, and they jumped a little.

"Nothing," James replied, putting his hands in his coat pockets nonchalantly. Sirius copied him. Lily rolled her eyes and Remus and she faced the front again.

"I suppose we'll know what that's about before the night is up," Lily said quietly, a hint of anxiety in her voice. Remus looked at her.

"They won't pull anything. Not on Christmas."

"I don't know… You did say Sirius was really lonely… and James and I have both been reminiscing about our Hogwarts days lately…They might try and revive the old Marauder spirit tonight."

Remus glanced back worriedly. "Hopefully not. But still," he added, putting in effort to make his steps more vigorous. "We're the two best in our year. If anyone can handle them, we can."

Lily rolled her eyes again, looking slightly mollified. "You know those two haven't grown up at all since we left Hogwarts. The way James acts sometimes, I kind of expect him to be getting ready to hop on the train as soon as break is over. The only time he really acts seriously is when-" She stopped herself, looking down at their interlocked arms.

"When it's about the Order, yeah," Remus finished for her. "But that's a good thing Lily," he told her earnestly. "James is just trying to keep things alive and happy since that part of our lives just…isn't at all."

Lily sighed, resting her head on Remus' shoulder as they walked. "I suppose. The thought doesn't comfort me much though," she added with a twisted smile.

Remus had no reply to that, so instead he hurried her the last few feet to the Church. "Come on Lily, at least we have Christmas to look forward to. A nice break from all the Order madness."

She grinned and pulled him to a stop, waiting for James and Sirius to catch up. When they did, she locked arms with James, who kissed her on the head and whispered, "Happy Christmas." Then Sirius put his arm through James' and they walked up the steps of the church together.

* * *

><p>An: Hope you enjoyed it! I already have a few one-shots written for this, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon. And for those reading my Doctor Who/Merlin stories, don't worry I'm still working on those :D Have a good week everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

If she could pick one memory that stood out the most from their awkward-dating-but-not-together-yet phase, she would have to choose Valentine's Day in 7th year. It started off horribly because James was two hours late and Lily had stormed off from the Three Broomsticks- where they'd chosen to meet- after fifteen minutes of waiting. She had run into Remus within five minutes of walking out of the bar. He had no idea where either James or Sirius were, but offered to spend the day in Hogsmeade with her so neither of them had to waste this Hogsmeade visit because of them.

And she was almost dismayed at Remus' easy acceptance of James' and Sirius' inability to show up somewhere on time. This was only James' and Lily's first date, she had no idea of James' punctuality, and Remus' reaction worried her.

"Come on, let's go to Zonko's," Remus said, holding out an arm with a mocking expression. Lily forced her face to be solemn and linked arms, resting her hand demurely on his. They grinned at the same time and set off through the snow.

Though it was great to finally spend time with Remus- Lily had to admit she couldn't fathom why such a quiet and serious albeit witty boy would hang out with either Sirius or James- and she enjoyed herself greatly, she couldn't help but dwelling on James every few minutes or so, and Remus noticed. He tried to distract her with several amazing charms and later some Zonko's products, but she couldn't stop herself from returning to that image of James grinning madly as he asked her to meet her at the Three Broomsticks. And how much it hurt that he hadn't come.

An hour later- almost an hour and a half after James was supposed to meet Lily- Remus convinced her to eat a late lunch at the Three Broomsticks. After getting them butterbeer, Lily joined Remus at a table very, very far from the table she'd sat waiting for James.

He showed up half way through the meal. She'd just finished off her butterbeer when she spotted him. He was searching the faces in the bar, looking extremely disheveled, and when they settled on hers he sprinted over, causing heads to turn. She was immediately furious.

"James Potter, if you're coming here to apologize, forget it."

"Lily-"

"Two hours James Potter!" Lily shouted, attracting even more attention. "Do you seriously think I'm going to forgive two hours just because you looking like you were in a fight?" She got up from her seat. "Sorry Remus, but this place is just too crowded for me." She stomped outside, blushing at everyone's looks as she passed.

He caught up with her right in front of the gates up to school. "I'm not interested in what you have to say," she told him coldly as he fell into step with her, his mouth open. He closed it.

And then promptly open again. "I get that you are incredibly angry at me Lily, but please-"

"Seven years Potter!" She screeched, making him wince. "You've tried to get me to go out with you for practically seven years and then you show up _two hours_ late for our _third _date? What are you playing at? Is this just a game to you? Am I just some prize you've won that you're going to treat like crap now that you've shown your mates that you could win it? No thanks Potter, not playing." He stopped in the snow again, and Lily pretended that it didn't hurt even more that he had given up trying to explain so easily.

When James finally trudged up to the common room, Lily was through a box of tissues, her eyes were puffy, and she was angrier than ever. She sat in a corner chair, away from everyone (all of who were given her concerned or terrified glances every few seconds) and not speaking. She stared at the wall, her feet up in the arm chair and a book resting in her lap.

James walked forward slowly, hoping she wouldn't see him before he was right next to her. If she did, she might start yelling for the whole common room to hear.

She turned when he was right next to her, didn't bother to look up to check it was him, and wordlessly left the common room. He remained frozen a few moments, and then ran out after her.

He followed her silently, watching her go down several flights of stairs before turning into the Charms classroom. He followed with a feeling of apprehension.

He found her with her back to him. She was sitting on a desk; her feet were up, shoulders hunched and shaking. He walked forward slowly. He touched her shoulder; she flinched away. "Lily, please. Look, I got caught up with Padfoot, and he just… it got away from me. Please, Lily, I'm begging you. Let me make it up to you. I swear, I didn't mean to be late. I wanted this date to be perfect and special and…I'm so sorry Lily. Please." He moved in front of her and got down on his knees. "Please, Lily. Let me make it up to you. I promise, I'll never be a minute late for a date again. Please."

She studied his face for a long moment. He waited silently, praying she'd forgive him. If she didn't… he'd just keep trying. He wasn't about to let go of the best thing that had ever happened to him.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and said, "Fine." She glared down at him. "But you'll have to think of something big to make it up to me."

"How about I kiss you?" James asked tentatively. They'd never kissed before- except for that dare in third year- so she was quite shocked as he craned his neck from the floor and touched her lips. He pressed into her, standing up and deepening the kiss, and soon Lily was lost in it, kissing back just as fiercely as he was. Then her hands were in his hair- that gorgeously soft, black hair- and his hands were on her hips- God, he loved curves- and they were completely lost in each other. When they finally broke apart, neither had steady breathing.

"So, how are you going to make it up?" Lily asked teasingly. James grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her from the room.

"How bout we continue this in that fourth floor corridor? Will that make it up?"

Lily bit her lip, seeming to consider. "Fine, but only if you're never late to another date again. I swear James, if you're late to another date I will kill you."

James grinned wolfishly and kissed her quickly before pulling her even faster down the corridor.

And he never was late for a date again. In fact, he made it his mission to be at least ten minutes early.


	3. Chapter 3

"James, what are you doing?"

"I'm building you a bookshelf."

"Why?"

"Because you've been complaining about having one since we moved into this house."

"Yeah but, James- I hate to break it to you, but you don't have to _build_ me a bookshelf. You have to options. One, you could buy me a bookshelf. Or two, you could use _magic_ to put it together."

"I could, but then it wouldn't mean anything."

…

"James, what are you doing?"

"I'm making you a cake?"

"_Why?_"

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because James Potter doesn't cook. Like, at all. Ever."

"Yeah, but it's your birthday."

"And that means you have to poison us?"

"No, it means I have to show you I love you, and I don't know how else to do it."

…

"James, what are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"Drawing?"

"Repeating it won't change its meaning darling."

"What are you drawing?"

"You."

"Err…James. I hate to break it to you, but you aren't exactly the artistic type. You-oh."

"It-it's still a work in progress."

"No! No it's wonderful! Wow, James. I never thought you could do something like this."

"Yeah, well, love can work miracles, right?"

"Right."

* * *

><p>AN: So this little drabble has been stuck in my head for a while and I decided I would post it here, because it fits with the moments in their timeline. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

It was storming when she found out. The strip turned pink- well, six strips to be exact- as the rain poured down right outside the window. When Lily looked up, it was to see two muggles running across the road, desperately trying to shield their shopping from the down pour. And when she collapsed into a chair in shock, the only thing that was in focus was the drops of rain.

How could this happen? They were always so careful! She always took her potion, she even insisted on protection when she wasn't distracted by James's hands or tongue. So how could this have come about? How could something this _huge_ come about without them even realizing it?

And what the hell was she supposed to do now?

She could get rid of it. She wasn't sure how far along she was, but she'd had her period a little over a month ago, so she couldn't be more than a few weeks along. There was plenty of time to get rid of it. She could even do it without James knowing. After all, there was a war going on, and she wasn't about to sit out because of her 'delicate condition.' She wasn't about to let James risk his neck daily while she sat home and did nothing.

But it was a life. Even now, so early in the pregnancy, she couldn't do it. The very idea of walking into a clinic- or St. Mungo's- made her sick. She couldn't kill her baby. Unbidden, the image of a black haired baby, adorable and pudgy, with a smile just as crooked and wide as James's, sprung into her mind. And then he looked up into her eyes, and those eyes were just like James's, and she knew she could never get rid of it. Even if she did have to sit out, she would never kill her baby just so that she could fight. That was incredibly selfish. And James would hate her if she did it. She'd hate herself. She even felt a little nauseous knowing she'd considered throwing away what could possibly be the greatest thing to happen to her. She couldn't.

"Lils?" James's voice sounded from the doorway. She turned to see him standing on the threshold, clutching their dinner and looking thoroughly soaked but still incredibly handsome. It wasn't fair really, to be able to look _that_ amazing after walking through the rain. But James always did have that gift; he looked good no matter what the case. Especially in the morning. James's sleepy face was the most adorable thing on this Earth.

The image of that little baby popped again into her mind, wearing James's sleepy face. She grinned at the image. Her arms were almost physically aching to hold him.

"Lils?" James repeated as he stepped into the house, looking worried now. Her eyes focused on his face. She stood up and went to him, rustling his wet hair and kissing him softly. He set the dinner down on the counter, preparing for a much longer greeting.

"Hello darling," she said cheerfully. He watched her warily.

"Not that I don't love to see you smile Lils, but is something going on?" He touched her cheek. Shocking James, she burst out laughing.

In fact, she doubled over laughing, taking James's hand for support. He watched her with slight alarm. "Lils, have you been drinking or something?"

"No its just- this is so insane James! It's just, insane!" She continued laughing, though she wasn't sure if she really wanted to laugh anymore or not. But it felt great to laugh, so she continued. James chuckled a few times at his wife looking ridiculous while uncontrollably laughing, but he still looked worried.

You do remember you have to go on assignment for the Order tomorrow right?" This made her stop laughing. Suddenly, she looked awkward. She stood up and studied James for a second. He could tell she was deciding whether or not to tell him something. "What? Did they contact you while I was getting us dinner? Lily, what? Why are you acting so nutty right now?"

She could tell he was worried and needed to be told, but still she hesitated. "Err…"

"Don't you dare lie to me Lily Potter. What is wrong?"

"Fine," Lily said, taking his hand. She led him to the couch. She sat down next to him, and he turned toward her, focusing all his attention on her face. She twitched self consciously under his gaze but continued. He needed to know after all. "I'm-I'm pregnant James."

James was silent for a moment, his eyebrows practically to his hairline and his mouth slightly open. Then a huge smile split across his face, slowly growing until it almost covered his entire face. "No," James said in a misty voice, staring at her in wonder.

"Yep," she replied awkwardly, not sure if she wanted him to look worried or be happy at this point.

"But- Oh my god!" He said, jumping up. She fell off the couch- her legs had been in his lap- and he immediately sat down, helping her back onto the couch. Timidly, he put a hand on her stomach. The smile crept back onto his face. "Lily Potter, are we about to be parents?"

"Well, not about. I don't even think I'm a month along. I'll go to a muggle doctor in a bit to see exactly how far along." She bit her lip, trying to compress a smile at the thought of seeing her baby on the screen.

"I can't believe this! Me, James Potter- and you, Lily Potter, parents! This is…incredible." It seemed as though that smile couldn't be wiped off his face. But then he stopped, peering at her through his glasses. "You're happy about this aren't you?"

She smiled, wondering why she hadn't before. "Yeah, I am James. I really am," she told him, and put her arms around his waist. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, and as she lay against his chest, listening to his still-raised heartbeat and hearing him say every few seconds, "a baby!" she knew that this was a good thing. A perfect thing. She and James might be young- really young- and it was a horrible time to bring a baby into this world, but well…the world would never be perfect, even though they're trying everyday to make it that way.

But this baby will be perfect. It'll have perfect messy black hair, and perfect James eyes, and a perfect little sleepy face to greet her at two in the morning when it decides to cry about nothing. Yes, it'd be absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>An: Okay, so I think there are going to be seven chapters total for this fic. It might be six, because one of the chapters is extremely difficult to write, but most likely seven. It's been fun, I hope you've enjoyed it :D. I decided to put this up early because I'm busy the next few days, so enjoy!


End file.
